otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Monsterhearts:Take What You Desire
: : I'm right here. : ...Huh? : So close... : ...Uhh... What? : ...Why won't you just... Take me. : : ...Sh... Shane? : You can do whatever you want... With me... : Hey Liam. Want to go find a vending machine or something? : ...Uhh, yeah. I could use a snack. : Get me a Snickers if they have them, will you Shane? : Sure. : Think Chris and Odie are gonna be alright? : : I think Chris will be ok. His arm might be bandaged up for a while, which sucks because he won't be able to swim. I don't know about Odie... He was hurt pretty bad... What about you? : Huh? What do you mean? : After your guardian protected Odie and beamed off Leo's arm, you looked like you were in a lot of pain. You could barely move. : Oh... Umm, yeah. I think I'm fine. : So what happened? : I think... I was just getting stomach cramps... From seeing what happened to Odie and Chris... It hurt pretty bad. : I want to do so many things to you. : I... We can't... : Can't what? You alright? : Yeah... I... Slipped... : Oh. : : Chris! : You alright? What'd the doctors say? : Said I could go home. My mother's going to have a doctor and nurse come by the house so I don't have to stay here. Wasn't as bad as it looked I guess. To be honest I don't remember how it looked... So that's probably just the morphine talk'n. You guys ever had morphine? : I don't think so... : : Feels real good. Might have to become a drug addict. : We should be going, Master Chris. : Ohh... So you're like, his maid? Thought she was your mom for a second. : She's more like our butler. Right Agatha? : I live to serve. : Hey-hey, wait! I wanna wait until there's news on Odie. : When will that be? : He's been in surgery since we got here... Might be a while. : You can drive me home, right Shane? : Uhh... Maybe? I'd have to ask my mom. : Just borrow my car. You drove it here right? Go tell mom I'm good. I'll be home later. : As you wish... : So where's your mom? : Sittin over there. : Wheel me over there. : I told them it was a downed powerline that caused this... : Good cover. : : You must be one of Shane's friends that got hurt. : Yeah, he saved my life. Doctor said I might've died of dehydration or gotten a real bad infection if I didn't get here fast enough. He drove us here after I passed out. : : Huh. You didn't tell me that. : Umm... Yeah, it went something like that. : Might not be here if it wasn't for him and Liam. Just wanted you to know. Those two were the only ones smart enough to keep from that powerline. Whole thing was my fault really... : Well I'm proud of you, Shane. I hope you've learned your lesson. Young boys always think they're invincible. : Yes ma'am I have. : I was wondering if I could actually wait here, with Chris and Liam, until we hear news about Odie. Chris said I could borrow his car. : ...I guess since you did something heroic, I'll allow it. Try not to be home too late. C'mon Coty, we'll pick something up on the way home for dinner. See you soon. : About time... Hope the three of you had fun playing with electricity in the middle of the road... Idiots. : Who was that? : My little brother. He's an ass. Hangs out with Blake and the football team. : He's just a mean as Blake... : I'm sorry but I overheard the two of you talking, you were with my son, Brend-Odie? Right? You brought him in? : ...Yeah... We did. : Yeah, I got hurt too... But, not as bad as Odie did... : Thank you, for bringing him here. I can't lose him. : I'm sure he'll be alright Miss... Shane got us here only a few minutes after it happened. : Yeah. : Excuse me I... I just wanted to thank you. : Can you wheel me back to my room... So we can talk. : Sure... I want you to touch me... Right... Here... And grip me as hard as you can. : Liam? : You coming? : ...Ye-yeah. : Thought you said they were sending you home. : I'm sure I could still get my room. If they don't let me have it, I'll just buy the hospital. : : So how rich are you? : If you want to know you can pick up one of those Forbes magazines... My mom's picture is usually in one of them, glaring at the reader. There it is, that one at the end was my room. : Get the door for me Liam. : Alright. : : : You need help getting into bed? : Nah, I'm fine sitting here. I'd stand but I think I'd end up just falling over. The morphine is pretty strong. Have I mentioned how great it feels though? : You have. : Just wanted to say I'm sorry... You know. ...This was my fault. Odie might die because of me. : : I think Odie knew what he was getting into... : Odie'll live. He was hurt pretty bad but I don't think it was enough to kill him. He's probably been through a lot worst. He was possessed and stuff. Right? : : It was still my fault. We should've just went to see his boss, like he said. : : What's done is done, Chris. You couldn't have known what the hell Leo was capable of. We're still new to all this... Shit. It's like we're late to a party we didn't even know about... : And the party is full of demons and warlocks. : So what was that thing you summoned Liam? I don't even give a shit if it's a demon. You saved our asses with it. : It's like a guardian angel I think. It... Takes care of me. And you guys too, when I ask it to. : It's how he saved us from Leo the first time. I didn't want to say anything because... Well it's been a rough week and I wasn't sure if he wanted anyone to know. : I understand... I guess, since we're all in this... Together... I should probably tell you guys that uhh... Or I guess... Show you... That I'm... Well. : ...What? : There shouldn't be any secrets between us. We've been through a lot, even though we haven't known each other very long... And you guys saved my life so... You're probably the only real friends I've ever really had and... : : Promise you won't be weirded out and run out of the room screaming or something... : Sure... : : I'm a snake monster... Or something. : Well that's just typical isn't it? : You're not gonna eat us or something, are you? : Nope. : So you're not... You know, human then? : I think I'm... Half human or somethin... I'm not really sure. This is pretty new to me, I just found out two days ago... Seeing that... Zombie-thing triggered it apparently... My mother said it's kind of like a survival mechanism. : That's pretty cool... : Huh? Really? You think so? : It's like we're becoming a group of superheroes. What's your power? : Facial hair and being absolutely mundane. : : : So that didn't freak you guys out at all? Cause I was pretty freaked when I found out about it... : I think I'm ok. What about you? : I'm better now. : You sure you're ok? Looks like you almost fainted... : : Uh y-yeah. I just... Got dizzy. Low blood sugar I guess. D-didn't eat that kit-kat... Heh... Heh... : Better keep you off your feet then... : : That better? Been a rough day, so you're probably just tired. : I'm definitely beat. : Y-yeah... I probably just need some rest. : This medicine is making me a bit sleepy... Maybe we could all just take a short nap, then go check up on Odie... Might be a while before we hear anything... : Might not be a bad idea... Just promise you won't murder me in my sleep and then eat me... : Guess it would only be partial cannibalism if you think about it... : That's not funny... }} : Chris? ...Shane? : ...Guys? Where'd you go? : : ...Where are they? What's going on? : : Shane? Are you doing that? That... Whatever... Those hallucinations. : : Are you saying you want me to have... "Sex" ...with him? : : ...He's out of my league. : : You're right... I'll never have a chance with him if I don't try. : : Huh? You say something Liam? : Huh, oh... Um... Was just mumbling to myself. I think I woke myself up with my sleep talking... : You talk in your sleep? : ...Yeah... Sometimes. I think we slept a lot longer than we should've. : Damn, you're probably right. : Wheel me out there, let's go see if there's any news on Odie. : Let's roll. : : ...What is this? Did someone move us while we were sleeping? : This doesn't feel right. : Welcome. : What the hell is this place? Where's the hospital? : Whatever do you mean? : Where the hell are we? : My shop. Feel free to browse. : Let me guess, you're some kind of demon too? : Afraid not. I'm the Keeper. Were you looking for demons? Perhaps I could fetch you one? I have to warn you, I charge a a fee. : N-no! We're just trying to figure out what's happened, how'd we get here? : Well you walked in through the front door. : So if we walk back through, we'll be back in the hospital? : I would think so. : Let's go then. : : Wait! Please have a look around before you leave! I promise to have something you want at reasonable prices! : : This is pretty cool... Hey guys, c'mere look at this stuff. : : ...Alright. : Splendid. : You actually gonna buy one of these things Liam? : I think I will. : Ahh, the Dark Matter. That's a keen choice, especially for someone of your complexion. Shall I have it boxed for you or would you like to take it now? : I think I'll just take it now. : It's yours my friend. : Awesome. : That was weird. : I can't believe you just did that. : I think I'll take this one. : What, seriously? : A brilliant choice for a man of your stature. Do you wish to drink it now or save it for later? I Could even gift wrap it for you if you should wish. : Might are well just drink the thing here. I'm not entirely sure I understand the cost... What are we paying with exactly? : ...Whatever do you mean? It's detailed right there on the slip. : Yes, but what does it mean? I'm not selling my soul am I? : I'm not a demon, I have no interest in souls. : Cool. : I hope you enjoy your purchase. : Well... Bottoms up. : That's some weird tasting hooch. Feels good though... : Satisfaction guarenteed. Satisfactionrestrictedonsomeitemspleaseconsultyourdoctorbeforeuse. : You two can't be serious. We've been here five minutes and the two of you just cave and buy whatever the hell these things are, for some bizarre cost, that we don't fully understand I might add. : Why don't you buy the throbbing heart thing Shane? ...Goor... Gooar? Goricaha's... Heart? : It's pronounced Guar-r-r-icana. : ...I think I'll pass. Let's get the hell outta here. : Thanks for the stuff. : We restock every Sunday and Wednesday! Hope to see you again soon! : ...I just had the dumbest ass dream... : I had a cool one. : I had a dream I bought some jug of rainbow liquid and drank it. : ...Please tell me this isn't the part where we all realize we had the same dream about that stupid shop. : The one with the tim burton-looking boy? I bought the Dark Matter. ...Wait does that mean that actually happened? : ...So we really dreamed the same thing? : Now I'm extra glad I didn't buy that beating heart. : Wait, did I actually drink a giant jug of liquid?! I thought it was just some weird dream! What the hell!? : That's pretty cool though. : ...This is just great. Things just keep getting more and more retarded. Next we'll be running through video game dungeons fighting giant floating cats that breath lightning. Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP